Melancholy
by Sigfried Jenovian
Summary: Ginny se queda sola en medio de una guerra sin sentido. Y una ventana siempre está abierta cuando las puertas se cierran. No hay magia en el fic


**  
**

_Dedicada a cierta persona que le encanta la canción. Espero no arruinarte la rola, no puedo hacer un best seller en 2 horas. Sin embargo, va 100 para tí. Que la disfrutes. TQM. _

_Sigfried_**  
**

**Melancholy **

**Canción: Melancholy (Holy Martyr)**

**Interprete: Iced Earth  
**

Aquí estoy, como desde hace varios días. Hace ya varios años que te fuiste y sigo sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta que no me deja respirar Agobiada por la habitación; salgo a la calle, el frío me quema el rostro, las botas resbalan en el piso cubierto de hielo. Sin embargo sigo caminando.  
¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué tenias que enlistarte¿Por qué esa maldita guerra no acaba?Llego a un parque muy familiar. Me recuerda

buenos tiempos; días de sol. Sigue como antes: el lago, el césped, los árboles, la pequeña banca donde te conocí.

Más por inercia que por cansancio tomo asiento. Pasan los minutos, o quizá las horas Una mano sobre mi hombro, un suave aroma, una cálida sensación.

- Hola. ¿Por qué tan solita?

- Lo siento¿Te conozco?

- No lo creo. Nunca nos hemos hablado. ¿Tienes frio?

- No. –Miento. Estoy al borde de la hipotermia.

- Anda tomate el café antes de que se enfríe.

**Make the sadness go away  
Come back another day**

Descafeinado, la cantidad justa de azúcar, sin crema. Delicioso. Le miro a los ojos. Marrones, comunes pero lindos. Me pregunta de nuevo el porqué de mi ¿Tristeza¿Tan miserable me veo?

Hace dos años que mi prometido se fue a la guerra; y hace uno y medio que me llegó su condecoración. Supongo que crees que soy demasiado infantil, que ya debería superarlo. –Lágrimas tontas¿Qué no pueden escoger otro momento para salir?

Para nada. Es normal. ¿Sabes? Mi hermano pequeño también fue a la guerra. Él no ha regresado y no tenemos noticias suyas. Yo soy periodista y he hecho lo que he podido para mover conciencias y que terminen esta masacre, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que mis palabras llegan a oídos sordos. Porque no veo ningún cambio.

**For years I've tried to teach  
But their eyes are empty  
Empty too I have become  
**

Entre sorbo y sorbo me entero de su vida. Sus palabras están cargadas de una dulce melancolía. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Somos como fichas de ajedrez manejadas por políticos corruptos. Pero, mientras mi rabia crece, su mirada es más tierna, como si viera dentro de mí y supiera lo que siento.

- Vamos pequeña, no dejes que el odio te carcoma. Que la tristeza no te domine

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Sabes mejor que nadie que esto no tiene sentido.

**For them I must die  
A sad and troubled race  
An ungrateful troubled place**

- Así es la vida. Un día tienes todo, al otro nada. La felicidad consiste en saber sacar lo bueno de la misma. Veo el sufrimiento de las personas, la tristeza y el oprobio, pero no puedo ir y golpear al jefe de estado sólo porque sí. Si no puedo mejorar al mundo al menos puedo intentar mejorar las cosas más cercanas a mí.

**I see the sadness in their eyes  
Melancholy in their cries  
Devoid of all the passion  
The human spirit cannot die**

Su rostro es de un niño, sin embargo sus palabras son de sabio. Mirar y hacer algo es mejor que cerrar los ojos y oprimirse el pecho.

**Look at the pain around me  
This is what I cry for  
Look at the pain around me  
This is what I'll die for**

El café se terminó. La noche va por el mismo camino. Me levanto de la banca.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- Disculpa, no te pregunté tu nombre.

- Airan

- Que lindo. Muy original. Soy Ginevra. Puedes llamarme Ginny.

Con la promesa de vernos de nuevo nos despedimos. Me tumbo en la cama y me despido del fantasma del pasado. Él también se despide de mí. Y por primera vez en varios meses por fin logro descansar.

**Make the sadness go away  
Come back another day  
The things I've said and done  
Don't matter to anyone  
**

**But still, you push me to see  
Something, I can never be  
Why am I their shattered king?  
I don't mean anything**


End file.
